The concept of “Industry 4.0” is the fourth industrial revolution orientated by the intelligent manufacturing which aims at transforming the manufacturing industry to an intelligent one through fully utilizing the combination of the information and communication technologies and Cyber-Physical System. RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) application is one type of message retrieving methods used in the foremost end of intelligentialization. By making use of data fetched through RFID, the database and information center located at the back-end of the Internet of Things may instantaneously grasp new information as well as provide big data for an efficient processing. The creation of RFID used in inventory management and stocktaking, is exactly the basic requirement for achieving in Industrial 4.0 or Internet of Things the timely transmission of information, the accuracy of information, and the automation of information. It will also enable ERP or MES system of companies or factories to effectively understand and apply such data information.
For items which contain RFID tags such as packages, containers, parcels, etc, the conventional way of reading information from these tags is by a staff holding a handheld RFID reader which reads the RFID tags. However, such manual operation is often tedious and prone to errors, since the staff not only has to move around the container to put the reader approximate to the tags, but also he/she has to write down the information obtained from the handheld reader. Another problem is that it is often hard to find the correct tag location, in particular for multiple i in a sequence because the locations of tags may change from item to item. This leads to an imperfect RFID tag reading experience.